


Particles that are charged

by ChaNssi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hakyeon isn't letting him study, M/M, Oh there's nothing but stupid fluffy interactions, Sanghyuk has an exam, ah and a bit of sass, i guess that's it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/pseuds/ChaNssi
Summary: (Fluffy ChaSang, what more do you need? This is legit going to end up being the same as the tags I'm sorry)Sanghyuk has an exam the next day and Hakyeon isn't helping his cause!





	Particles that are charged

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware I'm yet to put up that smut but I'm still in the middle of writing that, so take this instead? HAHAHA 
> 
> Serioualy tho, thanks for reading and putting up with my ChaSang ass!

“Hakyeon?” That was it. He had enough. Sanghyuk couldn’t take it anymore.

There was a hum from Hakyeon, a reply, he guessed.

“You need to stop,”

“Stop what?” Hakyeon looked up at him.

“Whatever it is that you’re doing,” Sanghyuk vaguely gestured with his hands.

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, “Reading?” He closed the book in his hands, but only after placing the bookmark in, and turned to face Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk’s face was flushed red, and he was taking in shallow, short breaths. “No, you need to stop distracting me,” He said pointedly, not looking away from Hakyeon’s intense stare.

Hakyeon simply folded his hands over his chest and smiled, “But I’m not doing anything,” He pushed his spectacles higher up on the bridge of his nose. Somehow he just settled in deeper into the cushions on the couch.

Sanghyuk sighed and pushed the chair away from the desk he was seated at, just enough that it exposed Hakyeon’s traitorous feet, leisurely placed on Sanghyuk’s lap, calmly wiggling the toes.

Sanghyuk pointed to those abominable things on his lap and scowled, “What is this, then?”

Hakyeon continued to smile at him serenely, “My feet?”

“And what are they doing in my lap?” Sanghyuk was beginning to lose his patience with just how calm Hakyeon seemed while he was getting extremely worked up.

“I didn’t find anywhere else to place them. Plus you’re just so comfortable,” Hakyeon pouted and Sanghyuk wanted to wipe it off his stupid face.

“That’s no place for your feet, especially not when I’m trying to study!” Sanghyuk almost wanted to scream.

Hakyeon sighed dramatically. He threw his hands up in the air, “I cannot speak, I cannot hum, I cannot listen to music, hell I cannot even touch you! What _can_ I do, pray tell me. Why did you ask me to come over if all you’re going to do is complain about every little thing I’m doing, huh?” He sent a glare.

Sanghyuk flushed deeper, looking away from Hakyeon’s eyes, “I just wanted to spend some time with you,” he mumbled so low he wasn’t sure Hakyeon had even heard it.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, “Repeat that,” Hakyeon murmured.

“No, golden words shall not be repeated,” he refused. God, he wanted to get obliterated the moment those words slipped out of his mouth.

Hakyeon immediately pulled himself off the couch and shifted easily into Sanghyuk’s lap entirely. He draped his arms around him and pulled himself closer in.

Sanghyuk almost stopped breathing. Too close, Hakyeon was way too close for normal functioning.

“Go away,” he pushed at Hakyeon’s chest, straining his neck to stay as far back as possible in Hakyeon’s iron grip on him. How in the world was Hakyeon strong enough to hold on to him so tightly? The man looked so slight!

“Nope,”

Sanghyuk groaned and buried his face in his hands. “God, I shouldn’t have asked you to come over,”

“Oh? Okay then, I’ll just go to where I may be appreciated,” Hakyeon replied. “Maybe Wonshik’s free, or Hongbin,”

Hakyeon was almost off him when Sanghyuk lunged forward and grabbed his wrist, “No!” He pulled Hakyeon back onto his lap and secured an arm around his waist. “Don’t go.”

He was secretly amazed at how Hakyeon’s eyebrows seemed just as flexible as every other part of his body, when they shot up and nearly disappeared behind bangs of hair that covered most of his forehead. He shook his head, not liking the dangerous path his thoughts had begun to tread on. Flexibility and studies were not to be mixed, no.

Hakyeon’s exaggerated sigh did not escape him. “You know,” Hakyeon prodded him in the chest, “You really should make up your mind.

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Sanghyuk chuckled. “What can I do, with you, my mind seems to stop working at all times. With you, I feel like I’m breathing under water. Do you think it’s fair? I don’t. You never seem to be affected. It’s always me,” He played with a few of Hakyeon’s strands that were beginning to frame his face. He needed a haircut soon. But of course, he knew Hakyeon wouldn’t do something he didn’t want to.

Hakyeon cocked his head slightly to the side, letting his bangs fall off the side of his face. “That’s not true. I’m just as affected. I just don’t let it show,”

Sanghyuk faked a gasp. “Wait, this is you not showing? Then I don’t want to imagine what the full force of your affection would do to me,” he even shuddered for that extra impact.

Hakyeon hit his arm. ‘Oh, fuck you,”

Sanghyuk quirked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “Wouldn’t you like to?”

Hakyeon shrugged closer in, a dangerous smile adorning his face. He threw his arms around Sanghyuk’s shoulders. “I’d never deny that,” He somehow shimmied in even closer.

Sanghyuk inhaled sharply.

Hakyeon dragged a fingernail across Sanghyuk’s side profile, and suddenly there was something tapping against Sanghyuk’s nose and he pulled back, frowning. Papers.

“But, I thought you had an exam tomorrow?” Hakyeon grinned, shoving the papers he somehow managed to grab from the table while simultaneously cutting Sanghyuk’s life short by almost half a century.

Sanghyuk grabbed the traitorous papers and sighed. “See? This is how you distract me. If I end up flunking, I’m blaming you,” He mumbled, burying his face in Hakyeon’s shoulder.

Hakyeon leaned in to his touch. “Maybe you can call in a favour,” He whispered, running his hands through Sanghyuk’s soft hair. “I heard you have an extremely hot TA,”

Sanghyuk smiled against Hakyeon’s shoulder. “And I heard my hot TA is dating an equally hot hunk. I’m not interested in taken guys,”

Hakyeon grabbed a chuck of Sanghyuk’s hair and pulled his face up, looking directly into his eyes, his own flaring with heat. “Hot hunk, huh?”

Sanghyuk grinned. ‘Would you deny it?”

“No, no I wouldn’t” And Hakyeon attacked Sanghyuk’s lips.

At the rate it was going, Sanghyuk might actually need to call in a favour with his so called “Hot TA”.


End file.
